Te metiste en mi cabeza
by Laura Excla Red Racer
Summary: Un amor infantil. Sentimientos que salieron a flote después de un beso inocente a los 4 años. Estos sentimientos son correspondidos y ahora los dos saben que nada ni nadie les separara


**¡Hola a todos! Aquí les traigo un pequeño long-shot -Se esconde debajo de la cama- ¡No me maten! Es que se me acaba de ocurrir escuchando Shut up & Kiss Me en un KirinoxKariya Jejeje 8D Bueno, será de Sakura y Masaki (Creo que solo escribo de chicos x OCS ._.) Pero vamos~ que espero que les guste~**

**Disclaimer: Inazuma eleven GO! No me pertenece~ Es de sus respectivos creadores... El condenado Level-5 uwu Si fuese mio Yuuichi estaría bien al igual que Taiyou y Kinako no moriría al dar a luz a mi Fey-kun **

* * *

><p>Aun no conseguía comprender como ese niñato bromista se había echo paso en mi corazón. ¿Por qué? Siempre era esa estúpida pregunta y no conseguía hallar la respuesta correcta. No entendía porque ese chico peliverde de ojos marrones se había colado en mi corazón y porque cada vez que le veía con otras chicas ardía en celos y en deseos de matar a las chicas y luego a el por ponerme celosa. Suspiré hondamente, debía dejar de pensar en el pero... ¿Como no pensar en el? Había estado con el desde los dos años, lo veía en la secundaria, lo veía a todas las horas del día. 24 horas. 365 días al año. Día, tarde y noche. Hasta en mis peores pesadillas las cuales el convertía en dulces sueños con el. Moví la cabeza de un lado a otro, ¿Por qué me pasaba todo esto a mi? Miré de reojo a Masaki y no pude evitar sonrojarme. Si, ese era el idiota que se había metido en mi corazón... Al menos era lindo... ¡¿Pero que estaba pensando?! ¡No! ¡No debía pensar que era lindo! Respiré hondo cuando me vi el rostro del peliverde muy cerca del mio y solo me sobresalte. Miré con mis ambarinos ojos a los marrones de el sonrojada y confusa, ¿Por qué se ponía tan cerca de mi? Intente tranquilizarme todo lo que pude para mirar a Masaki.<p>

-¿Que sucede? – Preguntó la chica mientras que el peliverde sonreía de lado y empezaba a jugar con el cabello plateado de su "amiga"

-No se... Te ves muy linda sonrojada – Dijo el chico con simpleza. La chica se sonrojo mas

-Eso no es verdad inútil... – Murmuró la chica mientras que Masaki la besaba ligeramente los labios. – ¡¿QUE SE SUPONE QUE HACES IDIOTA?! – Grito la chica sonrojada como tomate maduro mientras se apartaba del chico

-¿Recuerdas la vez que te dije que me gustaba una hermosa chica? – Preguntó el chico mientras que la chica se quedaba sin responder. – Esa chica eras tu. No me preguntes el porque pues ni yo lo se pero... Eres tan especial para mí que... Me he enamorado de ti. – Declaró el chico sonrojado.

POV. SAKURA.

¿Que estaba diciendo ese idiota? ¿¡Que mi amor era correspondido!? No me lo podía creer. Sentía en el estómago miles de mariposas revoloteando y eso me provocaba nauseas y unas ganas tremendas de abrazar a Masaki. Y de nuevo venía a mi mente esa maldita pregunta... ¿Por qué? Bueno, al menos ahora me venían mas respuestas. ¿Como no haberme enamorado de el? Fue el primer amigo que tuve. El primero que se preocupó por mi. El primero que me hizo volver a sonreír. Era normal que me hubiese enamorado de el, ¿No? Además recordaba que cuando eramos pequeños Kaito se puso en el empeño de hacer de cura y confirmar un enlace y, Masaki y yo hicimos el papel de marido y mujer y claro esta que, acabamos besándonos. Tal vez cuando eso paso fue cuando me empecé a sentir atraída por el peliverde... Tal vez desde el momento en que me habló me enamoré de el.

FIN POV. SAKURA.

-¿Estas enamorado de mi? – Preguntó la chica con un sonrojo mientras que Masaki asentía.

-¿Tan difícil es de creer? – Preguntó el chico desviando la mirada. Sakura en ese momento le abrazo

-Yo... Yo también estoy enamorada de ti... – Susurró la peli-plateada al oído del peliverde. El chico se estremeció y con manos temblorosas correspondió a su abrazo

-Eso me alegra – Dijo el chico con una sonrisa cuando la chica le miró seria.

-Que conste, el mando de la relación la tomaré yo – Dijo la chica con cara de poker mientras Masaki ponía una cara chistosa.

-¿Perdona? ¡Soy el chico! ¡Yo seré el que mande en la relación! – Dijo el chico poniendo un adorable puchero que hizo sonrojar a la chica.

-Pero yo soy un año mayor que tu y mas responsable – Dijo la chica cuando fue callada por los labios del oji-marrón quien sabiendo que la chica era muy testaruda, decidió juntar sus labios.

El chico movía sus labios contra los de la peli-plateada quien apenas podía corresponder ya que estaba en shock, es mas, ¿Desde cuando Masaki sabía besar tan bien? Vamos, lo conocía desde toda su vida y ella sabía a ciencia cierta, que Masaki NUNCA se había echado novia, ¿Entonces como...? Sus pensamientos murieron al sentir como el chico la recostaba en la cama subiéndose encima de ella e introduciendo su lengua sin permiso en su boca. Sakura poco a poco comenzó a dejarse llevar por el peliverde quien sin esperar mucho exploraba cada rincón de la cavidad bucal de la de ojos ámbar. Sakura abrazó a Masaki por el cuello pegándole mas a ella mientras profundizaba el beso. Masaki puso sus manos a ambos lados del cuerpo de Sakura apoyándose también con sus rodillas mientras ambos disfrutaban el beso. Siguieron así un rato mas hasta que sus pulmones le requerían aire por lo que, se separaron quedando a escasos milímetros. La peli-plateada miró sonrojada a Masaki y con expresión interrogante.

-O-Oye... ¿De donde sabes besar tan bien? – Preguntó la chica mientras que el chico sonreía nervioso.

-Practico... – Dijo el chico cuando Sakura arqueo una ceja.

-¿Con que?

-Con... Con la almohada... – Dijo el chico esperando las risas de Sakura, pero solo escuchó un silencio y luego una mano acariciándole la mejilla

-Y... ¿En quien pensabas que besabas? – Volvió a preguntar con una leve sonrisa.

-Pensaba en ti... – Dijo el chico cuando sintió los labios de Sakura contra los suyos en un cálido y dulce pero ligero beso que hizo sorprender a Masaki.

-Eso es muy tierno... – Dijo la chica con una leve sonrisa mientras que Masaki se la devolvía

-¿Enserio? Pensé que me tomarías por loco – Dijo Masaki soltando una risa

-¿Quién te dice que no lo hago? – Dijo la chica con una ceja arqueada cuando el chico inflo los mofletes molesto

-¡Eres muy mala Saku-chan! – Dijo el chico haciendo un pequeño berrinche. La chica suspiro divertida para regalarle una sonrisa

-Pero tu también lo eres... Da igual... Nos queremos así, ¿No es cierto? – Dijo la chica mientras Masaki asentía. – De todos modos, yo mandaré en la relación

-¡Que no! ¡Que el que manda soy yo! ¡Que por algo soy el chico, no seas mala! – Dijo el chico mientras que Sakura rodaba los ojos divertida

-Esta bien... Pero seguro no sabes... Pero te dejaré mandar para satisfacer tus deseos – Dijo la chica mientras que el de ojos marrones, juntaba sus labios en un dulce beso

Y Así acababan las cosas. La chica fría y seria que era Sakura a causa de su infancia había abierto su corazón al único que ella considero como un amigo de verdad y ahora estaba segura que serían algo mas que unos simples amigos. Ahora eran novios, aunque para ello tuviera que intentar sacar su antigua personalidad cuando estuviese a solas con Masaki ya que, no podía ser demasiado fría con su pequeño. Y si, SU pequeño, de ella y de nadie mas. ¿Conclusión? El amor no es cuestión de hacerse regalos y decirse cosas bonitas, el amor consiste en hacer feliz a esa persona que tanto amas aunque nunca llegues a ser nada mas que su amigo pero en este caso, el amor consiste en hacer feliz a la chica fría y seria que Masaki conocía ya que solo el sabría como sacarle una sonrisa.

* * *

><p><strong>Nyaw! Fin! :3 Y bueno, ¿Que tal? Algo cursi el final para mi gusto... Pero bueno! Espero que les haya gustado~ Y Sin mas... Bye, Bye!<strong>


End file.
